TRANSLATIONAL RESEARCH SHARED RESOURCE Since the inception of the Translational Research Shared Resource (formerly the Pathology Core) its mission has been to provide tissue processing, slide preparation, histochemical staining and immunohistochemical staining for human neoplastic tissue and experimental animal model tissue being utilized by KCC researchers. This shared resource has also provided procurement, banking and distribution of human neoplastic tissue in order to facilitate translational research. The recently instituted caBIG clinical data base provides pathologic and clinical information corresponding to the tissue specimens present in the resource tumor/tissue bank. In addition, the Translational Research Shared Resource provides tissue microarrays using standard and CEMA technology with paraffin archive material from the resource tumor/tissue bank. Laser microdissection of distinct cell and tissue types for molecular analysis can be performed on the resource's Laser Microdissection system. For all of the capabilities offered by the Translational Research Shared Resource, staff is available to provide technical support and pathology expertise to KCC investigators. In 2006 twenty nine principal investigators from various programs of KCC including Cancer Cell Biology & Signaling, Molecular Biology & Genetics, Immunological Mechanisms in Cancer, Endocrine Mechanisms & Hormone Action in Cancer, Radiation Research & Translational Biology and Gastrointestinal Cancer benefited from this shared resource.